


Ankhesenamun

by Sabinasan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharaoh Atemu's Queen contemplates the Pharaoh's new lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankhesenamun

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I wander the palace halls and corridors late each night. I cannot sleep. I do not know the reason other than the fact that it has become routine for me. Every night after supper, I retreat to my bedchamber and sleep for at least four hours. Then, I wake. I am not sure what wakes me. I wonder if it is the sudden stillness of the palace as everyone has gone to their beds or dark dreams I can barely remember. I dress in all my royal finery and jewery, just in case anyone ever saw me walking around this late at night. It would be unbecoming of a queen to be seen in her linen bedclothes. When I am satisfied with my looks, I leave my bedchamber and begin my walkabout. The palace is dark at this time, so dark that I can barely see my hand in front of my face. This does not bother me as I know where I am going. I know this path so well that I could probably walk it in my sleep. I turn left at a corner and am greeted by the warm light of fire. The pulsating glow of two torches dimly lights the area in front of the doors to the Royal Chambers.

One.

I pass by the Royal Chambers each night. Ten times at least. I walk to the end of the corridor, then turn around. I begin my trek back to my bedchamber the way I came. When I reach those familiar, hated doors, I turn around again and repeat the process. I do not care if anyone sees me pace obsessively like this. After all, most are asleep, and my position gives me some freedom. I do not have to worry about the guards questioning me for it would stepping outside of their position. They may talk about it amongst themselves, but I have gone beyond caring what people whisper about me behind their backs. They have been doing so since I was crowned.

Two.

The Pharaoh is expected to marry. It is one of his duties to Egypt, and I was chosen: Ankhesenamun. I was preferred over my eldest sister who gossip favored to take the throne. I would have a title that demanded respect: Queen of Egypt. I was not to be forever doomed to title of Princess and hope that I would make a profitable marriage. After all, I was one of the youngest ones, and the older daughters had to be arranged into marriages before me. I felt I was the luckiest young woman in all of Egypt. I had a handsome husband who had power. But what was I to him? A fulfilled requirement.

But that is not all, oh no. Pharaoh and his queen must bear children to carry on the kingship and make sure the line is not broken. Pharaoh and his queen are in charge of making sure the kingship stays in the family, and the dynasty of the family continues.

Three.

This he has not done. I have never seen the inside of the Royal Chambers. They are a mystery to me, one that I constantly wish to unravel. I dream of what it might look like and how it would feel to lie in the bed of state with Pharaoh's arms wrapped around me lovingly. I keep hoping that he will invite me to his chambers after supper each night to his arms and to his bed. My hopes have been in vain.

Four.

He sits at my side. Rather, I stand at his side while he sits on his golden throne, presiding over meetings or playing the Shadow Games with members of the court. During these times, I am almost completely ignored. Every once in awhile, he will smile warmly at me, a smile that rarely speaks of anything more than comradeship. It seems that I am just another reminder of his duties as Pharaoh. I am just there for show. I am there because it is my duty to sit at Pharaoh's side. To him, I am just another faceless member of his court.

I thought I would be more... _mean_ more to him. After all, he married me. However, every loving glance he gives me is no more than a mask. Every touch is emotionless and fleeting. He has no feelings for me. When he grips my hands and kisses me on the cheek, there is no warmth, no love. There is coldness and a sense of duty. I have come to resent that word: duty.

Five.

What am I to do? I am a prisoner of the crown, jewelry, the title of Queen of Egypt. I am trapped inside this palace, keeping my obligations as wife to the living god: Pharaoh Atemu of Egypt. I have to fulfill my duty to him, though he does little to fulfill his to me. I am not Atemu's wife...I am the wife of the Pharaoh of Egypt, the living god. To him, I am a constant reminder of what it means to rule over a country.

Six.

Who does he sleep with while I prowl the halls and corridors, unable to sleep? Who is sharing the Pharaoh's bed while I walk, lost in my thoughts, wondering why he does not pay me heed? A little slave boy. Yes...a slave _boy_. His name is Yugi. He is a small boy, tiny really. He earned a lot of attention when he first came to the palace, for he strangely looked like the Pharaoh. His amethyst eyes, such a rare color, have always been a subject of fascination and much talk in the court.

Those eyes shining like jewels in a scarab pin captivated my Pharaoh. The boy had been in charge of cleaning the floors in the palace. That is, until Pharaoh set his sights on the child. He had the boy become the one who serves his wine. This position is not given to a slave lightly and is considered a great honor. Little Yugi took the position with great thanks. All the while, I could see the looks my Pharaoh shot the boy when he thought I was not looking.

The eyes that were meant to never betray emotion did. In these ruby eyes, he dared tenderness and compassion. There was adoration. Perhaps...love? An emotion he could never show me.

Seven.

Those crimson eyes...those eyes that burn deep into my soul...that told me Pharaoh would love me forever, had chosen another as an object of his affection. Those eyes followed every move Yugi made; made sure he was treated well among the other slaves. Pharaoh worked hard to see that Yugi caught on to his hints of interest. Pharaoh would flirt with him...little caresses and touches that made the boy blush. Yugi would try to ignore Pharaoh, try to maintain proper boundaries as was expected of someone in his station. He tried hard to hide those moments, hoping no one saw what was going on. I certainly caught on to the Pharaoh's games. I could see I was going to be replaced by a little slave boy!

Despite this knowledge, I worked hard to gain back the place that was rightfully mine. I never did anything to threaten the slave boy, for I wanted to believe that I was safe...I had more to offer to the Pharaoh than that grubby, dirty boy. The gods must have seen my kindness toward the boy, for I had the right to have him banished or killed, and it seemed they smiled upon me in favor. I had somehow spoken to the side of Pharaoh that was duty-bound, and its reason over-rode the rash side. I was finally to be allowed into the Royal Bedchamber! I could not contain my relief and happiness, for I wept tears of joy and began counting down the hours until I could be in my Pharaoh's arms.

Eight.

Finally, Yugi saw the futility of what he was doing and gave in to Pharaoh. My victory would be short-lived once that little boy gave Pharaoh a kiss worthy of shattering the world. All reason was abandoned...and I had no idea this was happening. Supper was a normal affair and when I saw Atemu take his leave early, I thought it was to prepare for my grand, triumphant entrance into the Royal Bedchamber. How my heart snapped when I arrived at those doors and was denied entry. I knew then what I had feared most: I had lost.

Nine.

I stop at the end of the corridor and turn. I walk slowly back to the doors of the Royal Chambers, knowing I will pass them for the last time this night. I do not know why I do this. Maybe my inner heart believes that my Pharaoh will open the doors and beckon me in. Maybe...maybe all this nonsense with the slave boy would have been a dream, and I am indeed his only true object of affection.

I stop in front of the doors, and I stand there, waiting for them to open. I do not know how long I stand there, hoping against hope that I will see my Pharaoh smile at me as he beckons me to his bed. Eventually, I give in to defeat and sigh sadly. I turn away and count my final number for the night.

Ten.

What does that slave boy, Yugi, have that I do not? Sure, his eyes are captivating, and he is just the most innocent-looking thing you will ever meet, but...he cannot bear children. He cannot help guarantee the succession. I can. Why must Fate be so cruel to me? Why have the gods punished me in this way? I have done no wrong. If anything, I have been faithful and deserving.

I arrive back in my bedchamber and shed all my royal clothing. I pull on my linen nightdress and walk to the balcony. Throwing the doors open, I walk out, hugging my arms around me. I stare into the heavens, watching the stars wink at me. It is a little chilly for the night, but I could not care less. The night is the only one who accepts me not because it has to, but because it wants to.

Yet, the night does not hold the warmth of a person...specifically, a loved one. The night cannot hold me in a loving embrace or kiss all my tears away. I cry out and run away from the night, unable to control myself any longer. I rush to the Pharaoh's Royal Chambers and collapse to the floor in front of the doors.

Eleven.

I do not care anymore for loneliness! I want to feel my Atemu's arms around me in love, not sense of duty to the country! Why have I been cursed to be shunned while your attentions are shown to another? Why? I break down into angry sobs and bury my face in my hands, shaking.

Then, there is the sound of creaking. I sniffle and look up. A dark figure with spiky hair stands in the doorway. I know it is my Pharaoh Atemu. I quiet my sobs as I realize I look a mess with runny lines of black kohl on my face. Atemu has always seen me put together. For a minute, I fret about how unattractive I look at this moment. My Pharaoh kneels to my height. I look into his face, and I am taken by surprise. His eyes...they are full of compassion. I feel my heart involuntarily jump like it did during our marriage ceremony when I loved him unconditionally.

"Ankhesenamun."

I smile slightly as my ears revel in the rich baritone of his voice. I love every syllable of my name as it rolls off of his lips. I imagine the dulcet tones as a warm pair of comforting arms encircling me. I cast my gaze downward, ashamed to be found in such a state of distress.

"Ankhesenamun, look at me," he demands gently, cupping one of my cheeks into his hand.

I lean into his touch and look into his eyes. I find myself swimming in their depths, drawn into them with the strength that exudes from his being. I cannot tell what emotion is being shown in them now. All I can remember is the color of crimson...almost like blood.

"Yes, Pharaoh?" I murmur.

"I know why you shed those tears, and for that...I am sorry," he says.

I cannot help but feel hatred for him and Yugi. "I do not believe you!" I spit out viciously. "How can you even say that when you have neglected me so? Do you expect sorry to fix everything?"

"I truly am sorry you feel that way. I know I have disgraced you, and that I led you on that day when I told you..." he pauses, unable to admit his failure to me. "Little Yugi has noticed your habit of walking past here every night. He feels guilty for taking the spot that is yours by right."

"Why would _he_ care? I demand. He never cared before! Why now?" I almost shriek in hysterics.

"Ankhesenamun...your tone... _please_." There was a brief pause, and then my Pharaoh stood. "Because he never meant this to happen. But we are not in control of our feelings or our hearts. He followed his heart, and I followed mine. Our relationship flowered. I...love him. I do not believe I could be with anyone else."

"And do you not see I am following my own heart, my Pharaoh? I love you...I always have. When we were young, I looked up to you and adored you. You cannot possibly imagine how it felt to be your chosen bride over some of our sisters. And now...if you are dismissing me, then tell one of your guards to kill me, for I do not think I could bear to live without you."

"No, I am not dismissing you. I am allowing you to decide what to do with yourself. I love you as my sister, a comrade, Ankhesenamun. I am sorry if I led you to believe otherwise, but you know I have no control over marriages. They are arranged, whether I love that person or not. I just have to make due with the choice handed to me. I am telling you...I enjoy your company, but I do not love you. I want you to remain my queen, only in name."

I stand, letting the tears dry in my eyes. So this is how this situation was going to play out. I glare at him sternly. "Very well. If that is how you feel. I guess my walkabout is finished. Good night, Pharaoh." I turn and begin to walk away.

"You do not leave until I tell you to leave. You are being disrespectful!" he barked, resorting to the behaviors of the title he hates because he knows he has not won this battle yet.

I did the most defiant act I could think of: I kept walking.


End file.
